The trouble of a Teen
by Thowell3
Summary: New Chapter. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey All another Story. Its A Alternet Univers with raven and Beast boy. If you like this chapter and review it and tell me you want more ill wright another chapter but if not ill end it here.- Thowell3

Disclamer: I dont own Teen Titans and never will. I am so am awear of the fact that teen titans dose not take place in Canada.

**

* * *

The trouble of a Teen. **

It was a stormy day in downtown Toronto. People were running down the streets trying to

get to stores awnings as the rain came pouring down. But one teenage boy was walking almost absorbing the rain as it hit him. Some people would stop there cars by the side walk

and offer him a ride. He blatantly refused .

His name was Garfield . He was 5'10 he had blond hair and he had deep blue eyes. He looked very kempt. Not Scruffy at all. He was 17 and in his 2nd last year of high school. His parents had put him into the school were most of his friends went to keep happy while they were working. 2 months ago his parents died.

As he walked the streets looking ever so slightly at the signs to fined out where he was.

When he final reached the street sign where he was trekking to in this bad weather he looked up and said under his breath. "Queen's Street". He walked down the street for a wile and then

Turned into a small ally. He stared down the ally and saw a scruffy tall man with a scraggily beared covering his lower face and a hat and sun glasses covering his upper face and a trench

coat to hide his slender body.

"Hey Gar . Wasent expecting ya so soon" The man said.

"Quite the small talk Roy. I just want some thing to relive the pain ." Gar responded.

After Gar had got the package that he needed and payed for it he went to Rachel's apartment.

He had bin living with his friend Rachel and family since a week after his parents had died.

They had bin best friends since they were 10.

When Gar came threw the door he looked around the apartment to make sure he was alone.

After he was satisfied he went to his room and pulled the vile out of his jacket pocket and put

it in his night table's drawer and closed it. He got out of his wet cloths and went to take a shower.

He got into the shower. The hot water ran threw his hair. His mined was firing off ideas faster

than a machine gun.

In the back of his mined a small voice was telling him to give it up, Give up the drugs. It also told him to talk to some one about his problems. But there was another voice that was bigger that was telling him to forget everything and to use the drugs.

After he got out of the shower he got changed into dry clothing. He looked over at the night table where the problem and solution lay. He went over to the night stand and opened up the Draw and fished out the vile.

He reached his hand back into the draw and went into a secret compartment and pulled out a fresh needle. He took it out of its package with one fluid movement and put the end of the needle in to the vile. The Needle seemed to absorb the fluid in the vile in a matter of seconds. The needle was almost like a miqito .

After the needle was ready he rolled up his sleve and grabbed the tie that he had worn to his parent funeral off the cluttered floor. He tied it around the base of his upper arm. He was about to plunge the tip of the needle into his arm when he hurd the front door open.

"Hey Gar I'm home." Rachel called out

Rachel was only 2 days younger then Gar. She was 5'6 and had long raven black hair that went down to her hips.

"Gar ?" She called out seeming more frantic to her voice.

He was trying to fined a place to hide his needle . But it was to late his door opened . Her Violet

eyes saw the needle in his hand she was shocked and lived at the same time.

"Gar what the Hell!" She yelled "What are you doing?,Don't you know that's bad for you?"

He was silent for a second before responding "Of corse I do" Gar finally said. "But it relives the pain for a little wile."

Rachel stood there for 5 seconds but to her it felt like 5 hours from the shock she was in. "What Pain?" she asked.

"The pain that I lost my only family and its all my fault." Gar sobbed " This takes the pain away."

Rachel walked over to Gar and took the needle out of his hand and threw it in the trash.

"Gar it wasn't your fault. And if you felt bad you could always talk to me or my mum" She said "I care for you. We care for you."

Gar continued to sob. Rachel brought Gar into a hug and stroked his head.

"It's ok Gar. You don't need that any more I'll help you."

Gar Pulled away from the hug for a second and looked at her Violet eyes with his deep blue eyes and said one thing to her between sobs

"Thank you."

* * *

There ya go. If you would like a nother chapter tell me. - Thowell3.

I will hope fully have another chapter of Titans Love up soon but dont hold your breath. My laptop crashed. It had the nex chapter of Titans love on it. But i will hopefully have the next chapter by the End of June Begining of July.- Thowell3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. Since People are liking the story I thought I would write another chapter. This is by far the logest chapter I have ever written. Engoy it. This chapter and the next chapter are both going to be a flash back to what happend to make Gar a Drung attict. Hope you enjoy it -Thowell 3

Disclamer: I don't Own Teen titans. But I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Gar was tired after what had happened. Rachel made sure to let him sleep where she could watch him so she made him come out to the living room.

She knew what had started this problem but all she could think about how Gar was handling it.

Little did she know that Gar was dreaming. Well not quite dreaming but reliving the exact day that all this had started.

Flash Back : 2 months ago.

It was March Snow was still falling from the sky. People were running threw the cold air. Gar was still in bed when he heard some one call him.

"Gar!"She shouted his Mother. "Get up right now. Your father and I have to leave for work soon,"

Gar swung his feat out from under his covers and his feel touched the cold floor.

"Ok MUM!" Gar Called back.

It had completely slipped his mined that today was Monday. He was really stressed from school. His history Teacher was being difficult. Pilling on the assignments and with no shows of stopping before March brake.

After he got dressed in a clean pare of jeans a Classic Black Beatles T-shirt and a plaid shirt over top he went to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

His dad was reading the Toronto Star while drinking a cup of Coffee. His Mother was making breakfast for him.

"Gar Good to see you joined the land of the living finally," His Dad joked.

"Mark. Stop with those horrid jokes." She said "I see why he gets in trouble in his History Class. He Got your humor and My brains."

"O you know it doesn't hurt to have a good sense of Humor." His Father Fought back.

Gar looked at his watch.

"O Man look at the time!" he said "I got to go to school."

He got up and got his coat and bag and put on his boots.

"Bye Mum." He said and kissed her on the cheek. "Cya Dad." he said as he was leaving

"Don't let the door hit ya where the lord Split Ya." his dad called out .

Gar laughed as he closed the door and heard his mother talking about what she had said about those type of Jokes.

He got to the bus stop. Just as the bus got there. He climbed up the stairs of the buss and took a seat next to Rachel.

"Hey Rach ." Gar said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Gar." She responded. "How was your weekend?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"Meh. Not bad," he responded. "What about you?" he asked.

"Not bad. I finished all my home work in history,"

He looked out the window. "Wow what fun." He said Sarcastically

"O shut up Gar." She said in a annoyed voice.

After they got to school they went threw 2 classes and lunch came 3rd Period. World History.

Rachel and Gar walked into the Class room taking there regular seats.

"Good Afternoon class" The Teacher stated.

"Good after noon Mrs. Python," ever one said.

"Now today we are going to..." But before she could assign the newest of assignments the PA Came on.

"Garfield Logan Please report to the Office. Garfield Logan to the office." After the message it turned off.

"You heard em Mr. Logan. Office Now." Mrs. Python said in a Angry tone.

Gar walked the hallways to the office when he got there he opened the door and went threw.

"You called me down?" He asked.

The Secretary looked up.

"Actually the Principal wanted to talk to you."

"Well I am here now should I just go in?" Gar asked

"Hold on ill tell her you're here." She said as she picked up the phone.

The secretary started to talk into the phone.

"You can go in now" she said.

Gar walked into the office.

"Hello Garfield."

"What did I do exactly Mrs. Adams?" Gar asked.

"You didn't do any thing,"

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Gar asked.

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but..."

'Tell me what?" Gar said stopping her in mid sentence.

"Garfield I am truly sorry..."

"Would You Just tell me already" Gar said almost shouting.

"Your Parents are dead."

Gar sat there for a good couple of minutes.

"What?" he said "No they cant be,"

"They are." She reashured him "I just got a call from the Hospital,"

Gar was stone faced.

"How did they die?" he asked in a small voice.

"It was a Car accident. They were on there way to work."

Gar sobbed

"Are you going to be alright. Do you have some one you can stay with for a little wile?" she asked in a sad voice.

"Ill be fine." He lied. " Can I go get my bags from my class?"

"I would suggest you stay away from classes right now but you can get your things. Ill right you a note."

He took the not that she had written and went back to History. He walked in threw the door.

"Ahhh Mr. Logan good to see you back with us. Now why don't yo take your seat." Mrs. Python said with venom in her voice.

He handed her the note from the principal . She read it and her eyes became wiled as if some one had just prover her wrong.

"You Poor chilled," she said. "Come back when you feel your ready,"

He walked over to his desk and grabbed his things.

"Gar?" Rachel Whispered . "What happened?"

" Ill tell you later" he said in response.

He walked out into the hall and went to the Cafeteria and sat down. He sat there till the last bell.

Rachel met him at the table they usually meat at. She saw him sitting there almost stone like with a look of pain on his face.

"Gar what happened in the Office?" Rachel asked as she sat down.

He looked at her and started to sob. Sobbed like she had never seen before.

"Shhhhhhhh. Gar it can't be that bad." she said. What happened?"

"The Principal called me down to give me some bad news."

"What was the bad new's Gar?" She asked.

He looked at her again.

"My parents died."

* * *

Not bad eh. Hope you liked this chapter. R&R please. And please refrane from Flaming. - Thowell3 


	3. Chapter 3

Heres Chapter 3 I have bin workong on for a long time. Sorry for the Delay bin busy with school stuff.

Disclamer: Dont Own Teen Titans. Never will . Lets move on.

* * *

Chapter 3

"W.. What?" Rachel asked shocked

Gar was staring at his hand witch were sitting in his lap.

"There Dead." He said Flatly. "Ill never see them again."

He Had the look of sorrow in his eyes that every one could see. Rachel saw this and felt sorry for him. Really extremely sorry. She thought about how hard it would be for him. On graduation going to Collage. Never seeing his parents again.

"Do you need any thing?" Rachel Asked

He looked up.

"Not really I just want to go home."

She helped him out of the calf bench and made sure they both got on the bus.

When he got off at his stop. She couldn't believe what had happened. She upset. She had a crush on Gar for the last 2 years. Ever since Terra had went out with him she got jealous and she figured out that she cared for Gar more then just a friend.

When she got off the bus she ran to the elevator and got in with in seconds and when she made it to her floor she opened the door and flung her self on to her mother and started to sob into her clothing.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Her mother asked

Rachel looked up at her mother

"Some thing happened today. Something really bad."

Her mother looked at her. "What is it ?" she asked

Rachel Thought for a moment. "You know Gar right?"

Rachel's mother looked at her. "Honey I have known him ever since he broke his choler bone when he was 10. His parents an I have know each other for a long time. Ever since I started working as a nurse I have known them." She stated. "Now what happened?"

Rachel Calmed her self down.

"It happened during 3rd period," She started. "Mrs. Python was just about to collect another assignment when Gar got called down to the office." She paused " He came back 10 minutes later. Mrs . Python gave him a hard time as usual till he handed her a note from the principal and she told him she was sorry and he grabbed his things and he walked out of the class room. At the end of the day I found him in the caf. He was sobbing when I asked him what had happened during 3rd period he said that ... he said that," Rachel started to sob again before she could finish.

"It's alright honey. Take a deep breath, Calm down then tell me." Her mother stated

She took a deep breath and regained her composer.

"He said that the reason he was called down to the office was that his parents had died."

As soon as the word left her lips Rachel's mother pulled her daughter into a hug.

"O That's so sad." she stated. "How is Garfield holding up when you left him?" she asked

"He was fine from what I could tell. But he was never one to really say any thing when he was upset." she stated.

Rachel looked back down at her feet. "Dose Gar have any family members any where close that could take him in?" Rachel asked

"Rachel I hate to tell you this but. Gar's parents don't have any family any more. They were both only children and there parents both died 10 years ago." her mother said.

Rachel sobbed a little more " So he really is alone in the world?" Asked Rachel.

"Not as long as he has fiends. Like you." What other friend do you and him both have?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Rachel Thought for a moment. "Well there is: Victor but he moved away and we only get to talk to him threw msn . Richard and his girlfriend Kori but they both graduated and now go to collage in BC."

"Maybe you should call them and tell them?" she asked "He could use all the friends he can get,"

"Thanks mum" Rachel said letting go of her mother. Her mother gave her a kiss on the fore head and when to work at the hospital.

After a few minutes of looking she found her address book with the phone numbers of Victor, Richard and Kori.

She started with Victor.

She dined his number with shaky hands and held the phone to her ear.

"This is Vic." said the voice on the other side

"Hi Vic its Rachel."she said plainly

"Hey Girl What's going on. Haven't had a chance to talk to Gar recently."

Her grip tightend on the phone " Actually that's what I called about."

"What did the shrimp get grounded again. I told him not to mess around playing video games all night and falling test. His parents are ..." Before he could finish

"Dead" She said in a pain full voice.

"What?" He asked. "You have to be joking." he said laughing "Right?"

"No. I am not. I wish I was really I do but I am not ." she said.

"Wow. How's he taking it?"

"Not the best. But he wont admit it." She stated in a small voice

"Look Rachel. I have to go. I have work. Ill call later on ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok Ill talk to yeah later. Bye"

"Bye"

After she hung up she grabbed the phone almost immediately to make another phone call. She picked the one that might understand what Gar was going threw. She Picked Richard.

"Hello?" He said in annoyed voice

" Hey Richard its Rachel"

"O hey Rachel what's going on?"

"Not much I wanted to talk to you about something."

"You mean Gar don't you. Why don't you just tell him that you..."

"His Parents Died." She said Dead Panned

"How did it happen" Was his only response

"Car Accident"

"Ill take the next fight out."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked

"I know what its like to lose parents. Ill be there."

"Ok."

After he phone call with Richard she went to bed. 5 hours later Rachel was woken up by her mother as she came threw the door.

"Hey Rachel I'm Home." she shouted out .

She looked at her alarm clock. . It read 7:45 am.

She jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. Once she was dressed in her clothing and started to the kitchen to get breakfast.

After a quick breakfast she ran down to the bus. When she got to school she hadn't seen Gar any where. During the morning anoucnments she heard something she couldn't believe that they would do.

"And I would Like you all to understand that Garfield Logan will not be at school over the next few weeks because of Deaths in the family. Pleas give your Sympathies to him the next time you see him."

A Few more weeks had passed. It was the Day of the Funeral. Gar was standing in the grave yard not even paying attention to what was happing. He just stood there with tears in his eyes looking a the ground. The minister was finished Gar didn't even notice. His mother and father were dead. Nothing would ever change that. Rachel and her Mother were at the Funeral so was Richard he flew out just to see Gar. Victor and Kori couldn't make it because they were working.

Richard walked silently up to Gar.

"Gar. I know what your going threw"

Gar didn't register what he was saying

"Just thought I would Let you know that If you need any one to talk to at any time Just Call"

Once they all left the Funeral Gar met with his family Lawyer. Rachel's Mother drove him and waited in the lobby to give him a lift back to his apartment .

"Hello Garfield" Said his lawyer

"Hi" He responded in a small voice

After a while of reading he stopped

"Well I have some good news for you" said Sam.( Sam is his lawyers name)

"What's that?" Gar asked

"You have bin left a lot of money and it says here that the legal Guardian had control over it till you are in collage But ."

"But?"

"If we don't fined you a legal Guardian then I can take the Job" He said with a smirk.

Something about the smirk threw Gar off. Maybe it was the fact that he had bin stealing money from other of his clients.

"And there is only 2 days to fined you a guardian."

After he left the office Rachel's mother finally found out what was happing

2 days had passed He had walked down to the court house where his legal Guardian would sign the papers to be trusted with him.

"Well Garfield Logan. Have you found a Guardian" The Judge asked.

Gar looked at his feet.

"No Your Honor."

"Then By the power invested in me I now make Sam Smith your legal Guardian"

Just as he was about to get sam to Sign the papers Rachel's Mother Walked in.

"Your Honor I would like to throw my hat into the ring and become Garfield's legal Guardian."

The Judge looked over his glasses

"And who are you Mam?"

"I am Ms. Soma Raven Roth . I am a friend of the Family."

The Judge looked at her.

" I will need a background check needed done."

"All ready have it finished. I read up on my home work a when I first heard about this." she stated .

After looking over the papers for 5 minutes he reached a choice .

"Alright Ms. Roth you are now the Legal Guardian of Garfield Mark Logan."

* * *

I know not one of my best chapters but o well. Took me a long while. Next Chapter will be Explaning how started doing drugs. till next time. See ya in cyber space. 


End file.
